Docteur en Ruine
While struggling to adapt to Present Day, Hyperspeed, War Hammer, Lady Fire, and Shadowlock team up with former Talon agent Sophie Martel to stop Talon's top scientist, Doctor Ruination... Plot Le Chaos Dr. Gabriel Lefebvre and Sophie Martel emerge from the swampy waters West of a French Military Base. Both begin to attack with their set of soldiers. As they mow down French Soldiers, Gabriel tells Sophie to follow him to Le Chaos. They run to a secret chamber, and open the doors. They run inside, and jump into a tank, with the name "Le Chaos". As Sophie drives Le Chaos, Gabriel mans the turret. Le Chaos then treads out of the military base, killing more French Soldiers. The Talon agents retreat with them as well. A French Soldier asks the Base Director if they should go after them, but the Director mentions that Le Chaos is France's only experimental Tank, and if it's destroyed, the Government will be on his ass. Mission #3 As Martin races throughout the Training Room, knocking over drones, Michael turns on the Television within the Leisure Room. He watches the news and listens in as a French Military Base has been attacked by the Notorious Dr. Gabriel Lefebvre, aka Dr. Ruination. Martin overhears and enters the Leisure Room. Michael says that Dr. Lefebvre attacked a Military Base in France, and Martin mentions that they should go after him, and see where they took Le Chaos. Michael agrees, and mentions that they should head out. Michael contacts Zeke, and tells him. Zeke allows them to go on the mission, and allows them to take a Quinjet. As Michael and Martin get on the elevator to The Hangar, Annabelle notices them. Annabelle turns to Natalia and tells her that Michael and Martin are going somewhere. As Michael and Martin arrive in The Hangar, Natalia and Annabelle are there, waiting for them. Martin asks how they got in there, and Natalia mentions that Annabelle has teleportation powers. Martin asks if they would want to join him and Michael to France. Natalia says that that's why they're there, and all four agents board The Consulate. In France, The Consulate arrives at the attacked Military Base, and Hyperspeed races out. Annabelle and Natalia land at the destroyed gates of the Military Base, where they find Tank tracks. Natalia mentions that they were fools not to think about the tracks. Natalia asks where they could have gone, and Annabelle mentions that she'll use her powers to track Le Chaos. She lights the ground, revealing the tracks head East. Hyperspeed tells them that the best place that they could find Le Chaos out East is Belgium. Hyperspeed races East, while Lady Fire and War Hammer launch into the sky. Annabelle then uses her magic to teleport The Consulate back within The Bunker, within The Arsenal. Luxembourg, Belgium I Within a warehouse in Luxembourg, Sophie stops Le Chaos within a space. Both her and Gabriel step out. Dr. Lefebvre tells Sophie that he is delighted to add Le Chaos to his collection of stolen Experimental Weaponry, and how it feels to commit crime and get away with it, as the French, Belgians, Dutch, Germans, and Swiss fear him. Sophie mentions that the Le Chaos left tracks leading right to them. Dr. Lefebvre tells Sophie that they don't need to worry, as his experimental breakthrough will keep everyone away from his warehouse. Dr. Lefebvre and Sophie enter Dr. Lefebvre's lab, where he shows her a vile of his experimental breakthrough: The Chemical Edge. Sophie asks what it does, and Dr. Lefebvre asks the assistance of a Talon Soldier. He then splashes The Chemical Edge over the Talon Soldier. The Talon Soldier begins to scream in pain as his skin starts to glow green. Within a matter of seconds, the soldier is reduced to a puddle of ash and blood. Dr. Lefebvre tells Sophie that over the years, many mad scientists had created chemicals of destruction. He then mentions that he plans to unleash it on any opposing forces to Talon, such as TASKFORCE, or The Avengers. Castle von Strucker, Germany Andrea enters Julia's quarters, where she catches her and Andreas having sex. Julia gets up and gets dressed and asks why Andrea didn't knock. Andrea tells Julia that she has another mission for her, which is to cripple the German Government in Dresden. Julia asks when she starts, and Andrea tells her right now. Julia gears up in her Meeting Suit, and leaves within her Audi. She drives away, and Andreas tells Andrea that her mission doesn't start till the next day, and Andrea mentions that sooner they get their job done, the sooner HYDRA will retake control of Germany. Luxembourg, Belgium II War Hammer, Shadowlock, Lady Fire, and Hyperspeed arrive at the Warehouse, and Annabelle mentions that Le Chaos is inside. She uses her powers to teleport everyone inside. As they do so, they are surrounded by Talon Commandos. War Hammer gets out one of his weapons: A Massive Cannon. Before he could fire, Dr. Lefebvre drags a beaten woman in the form of Princess Astrid Adele de Corcillon. He threatens to expose her to The Chemical Edge, unless the heroes surrender. Lady Fire orders everyone to surrender, and everyone lays down their weapons. Dr. Lefebvre tells the four that Adam Crow suspected that someone such as TASKFORCE might send a team to go after the stolen Experimental Tank. Dr. Lefebvre tells Sophie to drop the heroes in a vat full of Chemical Edge. Sophie hesitates, and tells the heroes that she's sorry, before dropping them into the Vat. After the heroes seemingly die within the vat, leaving Sophie and Astrid horrified, Dr. Lefebvre tells his soldiers to load cells with Chemical Edge, and fuel his tank shells with it. Sophie asks where he's going, and Dr. Lefebvre tells her that they're going to Thionville, France. He orders her to watch over Princess Astrid, as his forces march upon France. Sophie tells Gabriel that he might want to hear orders from Adam Crow. Gabriel tells her that they cannot wait, and to address him as Dr. Ruination. Dr. Ruination pilots Le Chaos, as he is followed by Talon Gas Troopers out of Luxembourg. Above the warehouse, Natalia, Annabelle, Martin, and Hyperspeed watch Dr. Ruination's forces leave Luxembourg. Natalia thanks Annabelle for using her teleportation powers at the last second. War Hammer, Lady Fire, Shadowlock, and Hyperspeed break in to the warehouse, and hold Sophie at gunpoint. Lady Fire demands to know where Dr. Ruination is going, and Sophie tells them that he is on the march for Thionville, France. Sophie backs away, and Lady Fire prepares to torch her, until she releases Princess Astrid from her constraints. Hyperspeed grabs Astrid and races back to The Palace of Versailles. War Hammer asks why she did that, and Sophie mentions that she doesn't want to follow Dr. Ruination anymore, and that she's seen what The Chemical Edge does to humans, and doesn't want others to be exposed to the deadly chemical. Shadowlock asks if she could send Sophie to another dimension, and Lady Fire tells her that she'll torch her first. War Hammer tells them not to, as she has a change of heart, and Zeke would allow people to have a second chance, if they change for the side of good. Lady Fire tells Shadowlock that they'll have to stop Dr. Ruination before he can reach Thionville. Shadowlock agrees, and both Shadowlock and Lady Fire blast out of the hangar, and fly towards France. Michael asks Sophie if she would like to join them, and she tells him that she will, but will watch from a distance. War Ahmmer grabs Sophie and launches into the air, much to terrify Sophie. The Last Stand Three Miles from Thionville, Shadowlock and Lady Fire begin to fire upon Dr. Ruination's forces. Dr. Ruination orders his men to engage the TASKFORCE agents. Le Chaos stops, and Dr. Ruination begins to load a shell into the barrel. As the Talon Commandos begin to fire upon Lady Fire and Shadowlock, they are joined by War Hammer and Hyperspeed. As the TASKFORCE agents fend off the Talon Commandos, Dr. Ruination launches a shell towards Thionville. Shadowlock uses her magic to turn the shell into a flock of crows. Far away, Sophie brings out her sniper, she then aims for Dr. Ruination and fires. Dr. Ruination is hit, and spots Sophie. He aims Le Chaos at Sophie, and prepares to launch another shell at her. As he launches the shell, War Hammer uses his hammer to bend the barrel of Le Chaos, causing the shell to explode within Le Chaos. As the Commandos stop, everyone can hear screaming coming from Le Chaos, before seeing green sludge dripping from the barrel. Hyperspeed opens Le Chaos, and finds nothing but a pile of ash and blood. Hyperspeed tells everyone that Dr. Ruination is dead, and the Talon Commandos flee, as they are no match for Shadowlock or War Hammer. Sophie approaches Michael and thanks him for saving her. Michael then asks that since she's a criminal in France, if she would like a safe haven in England. Sophie accepts the offer, as Annabelle uses her magic to teleport Le Chaos back to the Military Base it was stolen from. Lady Fire thanks Hyperspeed for taking the Princess back home befor engaging the enemy. Martin tells her that it was no problem. Sophie then asks Hyperspeed for his real name. Hyperspeed says Martin Guillard, and Sophie hugs him. Martin asks why she did that, and Sophie mentions that she's Jacques's Great-Granddaughter. Martin then hugs Sophie more, before Natalia mentions that they should get back to The Arsenal. Mission #3 Accomplished Lady Fire, Shadowlock, Hyperspeed, and War Hammer return to The Arsenal. War Hammer drops off Sophie, who proceeds to vomit on the Hangar floor. She asks not to be lifted up into the air like that again, and Michael apologizes. They enter The War-House, where Zeke asks how their mission went. Natalia tells him that they stopped Dr. Ruination from devastating Thionville, and returned Le Chaos to its rightful place. Michael mentions that they've brought someone back, Martin's Great-Grand Niece. Zeke welcomes Sophie to The Arsenal and offers her a spot on the British Response Division, and Sophie accepts. Zeke then tells everyone to continue training... Featured Characters * Talon ** Dr. Gabriel Lefebvre/ Dr. Ruination ** Sophie Martel/ Agent 15 * French Military * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed II ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * FENRIS ** Andrea von Strucker ** Julia Koenig/ Madam Mystery ** Andreas von Strucker * Princess Astrid de Corcillon Soundtrack * "Bodies" by Drowning Pool Episode Casualties * French Soldiers * Talon Commandos * Dr. Gabriel Lefebvre/ Dr. Ruination Notes * Despite Alex seemingly taking command of Talon as of "Codename: Winterbreaker", it is revealed that Adam Crow still leads Talon. It is also unclear how many agents Talon has. But more is yet to come. * It is revealed that Sophie Martel is Martin's Great-Grand Niece. Meaning that Jacques's wife managed to survive the Nazi Invasion of France. More for the Guillard family is yet to be revealed...